


The Puppet

by MizKTakase



Series: Tales of the Bizarre - Collection 1 (Oct. 2013-Oct. 2015) [24]
Category: K-On!
Genre: Drama, Horror, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: Yui creates a puppet of Azusa, made of cloth, and showed it to her friends in the Light Music Club. However, Azusa knows the real truth behind her felt counterpart. The Puppet is more than just a doll...





	The Puppet

In a normal afternoon in an all-girls’ high school, a girl with brown hair, in her black school uniform with a blue skirt, was walking to the club room.  She was greeted by Azusa Nakano, a girl with long black hair, done in pigtails, in the same uniform, but with a red ribbon on the chest.  She asked, “Good morning, Yui-senpai.”

Yui giggled, “Morning, Azu-Nyan~!”

She held up a puppet that resembles Azusa, with cat ears, a uniform, small arms, and brown shiny eyes.  She smiled, as she spoke, “Morning, Azu-Nyan~!”

Azusa asked, “Yui-Senpai, what is that?”

“Oh, this?  I made it myself.” Yui said, “I just made this in the _Sewing Club_.  I wanted to make a suitable helper, for me, in case I want to focus.”

“A puppet?  That thing?  Seriously, Yui, I’m happy you made a friend, but why did it resemble _me_?”

“Easy… You’re SO cute.  But I doubt the others will love it, because it’s too cute.”

“It too creepy, if you ask me.  Speaking of which, the others are arriving, soon.”

“Oh, okay.  I didn’t bother bringing it to class, since Sawa-Chan might confiscate it.  Azu-Nyan said it so.”

“Wait, that puppet said that?”

Yui nodded, as she removed it from her hands, and placed it on the table.  She then said, “Of course, Azu-Nyan is too cute for my hands, she’s almost a perfect companion than Gita.”

Azusa smiled, as she looked at her puppet double.  She whispered, “Weird sock puppet.  Yui-Senpai has something of a communication thing with her.”

She picked it up, as Azusa asked, “Yui, did this puppet say anything else, other than guiding you?”

Yui said, “Oh, yeah.  Certainly, she even let me wake up earlier, so I don’t be late for school.  She is so helpful.”

Azusa sighed, “She’s delusional.”

Yui left the room for a moment, as Azusa put the puppet on her right hand.  She said, “Well, for the record, she doesn’t want this puppet to strum with Gita.  On the plus side, she sure is cute.”

The puppet responded, moving her mouth, “Why don’t you keep quiet, furball?”

Azusa gasped, as she dropped the puppet.  She whispered, “Did it talk?  I didn’t do anything…”

She kept looking, as she looked right into its button eyes.

_Portrait of a small puppet, made of cloth, paper, and felt.  She is no ordinary puppet, as she resembles one of the players in this tale.  Miss Azusa Nakano, 2 nd year student in an all-girls’ school, in Japan, and a member of the school’s Light Music Club – she meets her small sock puppet doppelganger, as she is not that kind of puppet… but rather a special one that knows of the girls, including the one that created her.  What is this secret behind this mysterious cat puppet?  Miss Nakano has debuted into the Light Music Club, last year… this year, she’s taken a trip… to the “ **Tales of the Bizarre** ”._

**_Tales of the Bizarre #24:  
The Puppet_ **

Moments later, the rest of the girls were having tea and cake.  A girl with long black hair noticed the puppet on the table, next to Yui.  She asked, “Yui, what is that?”

Ritsu, a girl with light brown hair and a headband, said, “Yeah.  What gives?”

Yui said, “Oh, this?  This is a very cute puppet I made, during my trip to the Sewing Club.”

Mio asked, “We have a sewing club?”

Yui smiled, as she held it up, “Yeah.  I wanted to create this, as a way of showing my heart for one of our bandmates.”

Mugi, a girl with long blonde hair and huge eyebrows, giggled, “She sure is cute.”

Mio added, “Yeah, she even looks like Azusa.”

Yui smiled, “I know.  She was the first person I came to mind… and she has been very helpful, likewise Azu-Nyan, who has been assisting me, throughout the months, since she joined.”

Azusa said, “That’s true.  But it does look creepy… yet it was well-made.  It looks like a perfect puppet, matching my likeness… but the cat ears?”

Yui said, “Oh, yes.  I made her exactly how we first met.”

She put it on, as the puppet spoke, “Nyan~!”

Azusa gasped, as Mio shivered, “How did you do that?”

Mugi smiled, “Oh, Yui, you think you can make another puppet, maybe one for me?”

Ritsu said, “Hey, yeah!  Puppet versions of After School Tea Time~!  Awesome!”

Mugi said, “I know, right?”

Mio cringed, “Uh… You don’t think that there are puppets that are full-bodied?”

Yui said, “There are, but sadly, how can you?  I like it, like it’s some sort of puppet show.”

Mio imagined a puppet of herself, but minus her lower half.  She shivered, “No way… a puppet without a full body?”

Yui placed it down, as she said, “Well, she’s not like Gita.  We can practice, in a bit, but only because I don’t want Azu-Nyan to damage herself.”

Mio proclaimed, “Is that a fact?  I mean, it’s tough to strum a guitar with a puppet in your hand.”

They left the table, as the puppet was left alone on the table.  Yui returned to let it stand straight, watching them perform.  Mio sighed, “Yui… What the wha?”

“Sorry.  Azu-Nyan #2 needs to watch us practice.”  Yui giggled.

They began to practice, as the puppet watched on.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Azusa was offered by Yui a request.  She said that she wants to take Azusa Puppet home, as a way of knowing each other.  Azusa replied, “I don’t know… I think it spoke to me, like it’s nothing.”

Yui giggled, “Aw, silly.  Puppets can’t talk.”

The puppet moved, in Yui’s motion, “No, but you can talk to _me_.”

“See?”  Yui giggled.

She gave her the puppet, as she replied, “Take good care of Azu-Nyan…”

Azusa barked, “HOW CAN I?  Why don’t you take it home?”

Yui pouted, “Well, Ui-Chan has a thing against puppets… that, or she thinks it was creepy.”

She let out a smile, and stated, “But hey, if all goes well, I can always create Mio, Ri-Chan, and Mugi.”

Azusa held the puppet and said, “Well, okay.  One night is all I need.  Thanks.”

Yui hugged her and said, “Oh, Azu-Nyan~!  You’re a true friend!  Take good care of her, Azu-Nyan~!”

She told the puppet, “You be a good kitty, Azu-Nyan #2.  No biting her.”

“How can a puppet bite?”

**XXXXX**

At Azusa’s house, she placed the puppet on her desk, as she changed into her shirt and jeans.  Azusa sighed, as she was rather upset that she had to take care of Yui’s puppet.  She said, “Seriously, it’s like I’m tending to her toy, as a pet.”

The puppet spoke, “Fah-rats.”

Azusa gasped, as the puppet spoke like Azusa, “What?”

“Put me on.”  She spoke.

She put the puppet on, as she asked, “You… Why are you talking?”

The puppet said, “You think Yui-Chan is my darling master?  You are, my dear.”

She moved to her and stroke her face with her small arm.  Azusa shivered, as she whimpered, “What the--?  What the hell?  You can--?”

“Talk?  Oh, yes.  Yui doesn’t know it, but I’m a very special one… one befitting the moment.  I want you to make me become human…”

“Ma--?  Me?  But, Yui created you…”

“Yeah… but she’s just a pawn for me… and my life.  Azu-Nyan, we can be together, as much as Yui-Nyan and I have.”

Azusa sobbed, as she stepped back.  She tried to remove her, but the puppet said, “Alright, seriously, like that’ll ever come out.  When I’m alive, you’re stuck to me…  Yui mustn’t know… nor do the others…”

Azusa cried, “GET OFF ME!”

The puppet approached her and said, “…unless you can rip your arm off, never to play the guitar, again…”

Her cellphone rang, as Azusa shivered, “Oh, good.”

The puppet stopped moving, as she removed it from her hand.  It was a call from Yui.  Azusa called, as Yui answered, “Azu-Nyan, is she here?  I wanna speak to her!”

Azusa sobbed, “Yui-Senpai… Listen, that pupp--.”

“Uh, uh, uh, uhhh…” the puppet whispered, “Don’t even tell her.”

Azusa sniffled, “Yui… She’s here.  You wanna speak to her?”

Yui said, “Yeah.  Put her on.”

Azusa said, “Okay, hang on…”

The puppet said, “Place the phone by me, Azu-Nyan.  Do it.  I’ll do the rest.”

“What?  But would it be bet--?”

“Now.”

She gave her the phone, as she held onto it.  She whispered, as she was scared, “Oh, man… I hate this…”

Yui spoke with the puppet, as she made a one-way conversation.  All the puppet replied was nothing.  But Yui liked it, since she’s pretending that it’s speaking to her.  Azusa was confused, as she was still shaken by this puppet’s independent speaking and moving.  Yui finished, as the puppet said, “She hung up.  She’s too happy for me… and too stupid.”

Azusa took the phone, as she asked, “Okay, why are you alive?  And what do you have against Yui-Senpai?”

The puppet said, “Please.  Don’t you think I cannot be that facetious?  I’m not irrelevant to the core.”

“Huh?  What about Yui?”

“She’ll believe everything…  She thinks she’s _my_ master…  But I’m the puppet master.”

“Huh?  Why?”

“You’ll see.  Put me on.”

She put the puppet on, as it said, moving her mouth, “Good.  Now, let us have a little fun together…  Besides, Yui-Nyan created me… and she gave me life.  Wanna know why?”

The puppet kissed her on the lips, as Azusa blushed completely.  She spoke, “Yui-Nyan gave me a kiss… _The Kiss of Life_.”

Azusa gasped, “She kissed you?  And that’s why you speak to me, only?”

It said, “Yui-Nyan knew of you, extremely well, Azu-Nyan Nakano…  You’re a cute cat girl, with your own guitar and talent, and you the best of this group…”

“But… I’m the only member of the Light Music Club… that can stay around.  We might end the club, if it ends badly.”

“Maybe so, but you’d make a great leader.  Of course, Yui still has a part of you… and mainly, it’s inside me…”

It landed on her chest, as it whispered, “You’re warm… in your heart.”

It felt her heart, as Azusa complained, “Oh, quit it, already!  You’re just a puppet! A doll! An inanimate object!  Why do you care about being alive?  I’ll be Yui did this as a way of punking me.  Where’s the batteries on you?”

She tried to remove the puppet, but couldn’t.  She forgot that Azu-Nyan Puppet cannot leave her hand, when she’s moving.   The puppet smiled, “Sorry.  It’s no joke.  You’ll know, soon enough.  Now, shall we sleep together?”

“I’d rather do my homework, first.  How’s later on?  Because I am so--.  WAIT!  Are you trying to touch me, somewhere dirty?”

“Heck, naw!”  The puppet whined, “Yui-Nyan doesn’t like that, either!  But just be grateful for what you’ll do to her, if you take good care of me.”

Azusa sobbed, as she whispered, “I’ll do it… but I’ll regret it, when morning comes…”

She removed the puppet, and then placed it on her desk.  She went to the bathroom to freshen up.

**XXXXX**

That night, Azusa was sleeping in her bed, as the puppet was on the table, by the left side of her bed.  She turned to the right, as the puppet was already on the other side.  She woke up and gasped, as it meowed.  Azusa put the puppet on the table and went to sleep… but only for a couple of seconds.  The puppet disappeared, as it was now on the left side of the bed.  Azusa shrieked a bit, as she grabbed the puppet.  She put it in the top drawer and huffed.  She moaned, as she went back to sleep.

The next morning, Azusa woke up, as she yawned and stretched herself.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”  The puppet spoke.

Azusa moaned, “Yeah, yeah.  Good mor--.”

Her eyes widened, as she saw the puppet, in front of her, on her lap.  The puppet spoke, “Had a good snooze?”

Azusa cried, “I PUT YOU AWAY!  HOW DID YOU GET HERE?”

The puppet spoke, without moving, “You don’t want to disappoint her, do you?  Yui-Nyan wouldn’t like that, the way you treated me… She’ll hate you, forever.”

“No, she won’t.”

“Yes, she will.”

“No, she never hates me.  I know Yui-Senpai.”

“You don’t know her, at all.  You think you wanna stick with the Light Music Club, and as a way of being a pawn to Yui-Nyan?”

“No… But I can never hurt you… yet you scared me, a lot.”

“Please… I’m alive, and you’re alive, too.  Now, get dressed and take me to school, so you can give Yui her puppet back… Me…”

“I suppose I should.  It’s only _one night_.  And I refused to keep you, any longer.”

She got out of bed and prepared for school.

Azusa arrived at the homeroom, as she gave Yui her puppet back.  Yui smiled, as she hugged it, “Oh, Azu-Nyan!  You are safe!  Oh, I was worried about you…”

Azusa said, “Yui-Senpai, it’s about that puppet… I think… uh, did you do something to awaken it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Uh… You kissed _it_ , didn’t you?”

“Huh?  Oh, that.  I think I did that.  Why do you ask?”

Azusa shuddered, as she said, “Nothing.  Never mind…”

She walked off, as Mio was worried.  She asked Yui, “Hey, what’s wrong with Azusa?”

Yui said, “You know, I don’t know.  She asked me if I kissed Azu-Nyan #2… I mean, she’s a cute puppet, after all.  It’s not just for that reason alone.  I think she’s adorable.  So, I don’t know.”

She looked on, as Mio said, “I think she’s a bit scared of your puppet, since at the Sewing Club, you created a puppet of Azusa.”

Yui replied, “True… but imagine if it were _you_ , as the puppet, Mio-Chan~.”

Mio shuddered, “I think we’ll consider it, once Azusa tells us what was wrong with the puppet.  For now, put her in the bag.”

Yui smiled and said, “Sure thing.”

She put the puppet away, in her bag, as class was about to start.

**XXXXX**

In another floor, Azusa was in her desk, studying.  She turned to the window and thought, “Yui-Senpai… It’s weird.  She created a puppet for herself, in my likeness, and she brought it to life.  I’m a little confused.  It’s like Yui-Senpai isn’t herself.  But that puppet is creepy.  At least I can only see her, during club activities.”

She yawned, as she still felt worried.  She turned to the window, and then saw the puppet on the window.  She shrieked, as she got out of her desk.  Some of the students were concerned, as she was shaken by her puppet double, on the window.  But in their view, it was nothing.  Azusa might be hallucinating, or that the puppet jumped away, after she dropped to the floor.  The classroom started to speak, as they were worried about her.  She calmed down and went back to her seat.  She shivered, as she thought, “But Yui had it in her bag… There’s no way…”

She relaxed by the desk, as she was still shaken over the sight of the puppet, in the window.

**XXXXX**

At the clubroom, Azusa went in, as Yui waved to her, “Hey, Azu-Nyan~!”

Azusa said, “Hey, Yu--.”

She gasped, as the puppet was in her seat.  Mio said, “Apparently, Yui had the idea of having Azu-Nyan #2 in your chair.”

Azusa cringed, as she stepped back.  Mugi asked, “You okay, Azusa?”

Azusa sobbed, as she went to the door.  Mio ran after her, as Yui said, “Yeah… I think I made her mad.”

She spoke as the puppet, “Don’t be to her.  Azu-Nyan was happy for me, but she needed a friendly greeting.”

Yui blushed, “Aw, you’re so sweet~!  But still, do not take her seat away.  When she gets back, apologize to her.”

Ritsu groaned, as she stated, “Seriously, Yui, you had that puppet for days now.  Will you get a life?”

Yui held it and said, “Ri-Chan… I know how and why this little Azu-Nyan is special to me…  It’s like a portable Azusa.”

Ritsu complained, “Yeah, but one day, you’re going to have an army of puppets in your hands, of all of us, and it’ll be freaky!”

Azu-Nyan Puppet said, “Leave the girl alone, slacker!”

Yui gasped, “Azu-Nyan!  Bad girl!”

She batted her head, twice, and then stopped, realizing that she struck her own hand, from inside the puppet.  Ritsu asked, “Did you just called me a slacker, Yui?”

Yui pleaded, “NO! NO!  I didn’t say that!  Azu-Nyan said a naughty word!  Bad cat girl!  NO tea for you!”

Azu-Nyan Puppet bowed, “I’m sorry, Ri-Nyan…”

It whispered, “You stupid jerk…”

Ritsu, not knowing what it said, replied, “Well, as long as it’s a mistake.”

Mugi said, “But Yui, you’d never say anything mean to anybody… especially Ritsu.”

Yui pouted, “I didn’t say that… Honest…”

Outside the club room, Mio was told by Azusa about her delusions of Yui’s puppet.  Mio heard the whole story, as she stated, “So, that’s why…  You wanted to get to know the puppet, but it somehow had a mind of its own.”

“I don’t even know, anymore, Mio-Senpai…  Yui’s puppet is doing something to me… but what?  I don’t know!  You think it might kill me?”

“Azusa, don’t be ridiculous…  Yui’s puppet would _never_ kill you.  Yui likes you, _always, somehow_ …  Why do you think she likes your cat girl form?”

“Well, I thought it was just a gag… but I _am_ like a kitten to her.  Azu-Nyan #2 is like a mobile plush toy.  And I think I heard of it, before…”

Mio held her and said, “Just relax, okay?  I’m going ask Yui to care of Azu-Nyan for her, in a moment.  Yui will trust me… So, you won’t bother it, any longer.”

Azusa thought that it was just she might figure it out.  Mio, of course, has a history of scary situations, and the Azusa Puppet might scare her, completely, just so Mio will believe her.  But under the cuteness of it, she figured that she’ll just be in awe over it.  She agrees, as they stepped back inside.  Ritsu asked Mio, as she took her seat, “Mio… Do you think this puppet is… _haunted_?”

“Haunted?”  She gasped, “How so?”

“Yui would never insult us… and that puppet called me a slacker.”

“That’s obvious, since you never do your job, at all…”

“Yeah, but--.”

“Zip it!  You’re imagining things about this puppet of Yui’s…”

She then thought, “Or is it?”

Mio asked, “Yui, is it alright if I take care of the puppet, tonight?”

Yui said, “I don’t know… I wanna practice, today, and Azu-Nyan doesn’t want to play…  But I suppose I should…”

She gasped, as she heard it speak, “What was that?  Oh?  Mio-Chan wouldn’t be--?  Oh, okay.”

Ritsu sneered, “Is she talking to herself?”

Azusa whispered, “Please, god, no…”

Yui said, “Mio, you can watch over her, for a moment.  But as long as Azu-Nyan keeps you company.”

Azusa cried, “WHAT?”

Mio stated, “Agreed.”

“MIO-SENPAI!”

“It’s fine.  You and I are alone with this _thing_.  Now, I’m going to show you what kind of imagination you have.”

Yui gave Mio the puppet, as she and Ritsu leave to go see the teacher.  Mugi left to go to the bathroom.  Mio sat by Azusa, as Azusa held the puppet.  She then said, “They’re gone.  See?  It’s freaky, and it’s scary.  It spoke like me, it moved like me, it even knows me and Yui.”

Mio held her arm, with the puppet in hand, and said, “Oh, it’s not alive.  What I don’t get why Yui would awaken it.  Besides, that’s just in Yui’s world.  She’s okay with her guitar, but this?  Well, Yui will grow out of it.”

Azusa said, “You’re right…”

She yawned, as she moaned, “Haven’t had much sleep, since last night.  That puppet is scary…”

She nodded off, as Mio said, “Poor thing.  She must be delusional.”

“No, she’s not.”

She shrieked, as Mio saw it, in her right hand.  The puppet just spoke.  It then added, “You’re the delusional one.  That puppet that scared her, that was me…”

Mio held it up, as she asked, “No way…  You-you-you can talk?”

It said, “In the felt, Mio-Nyan…”

Her eyes shone, as Azusa’s arm was controlled by the puppet.  It looked at Mio, as it said, “You know you are not scared of me, Mio-Nyan.  Azu-Nyan is mine to control, since Yui created me, for fun…”

“Fun?”  Mio trembled, “After the way you treated her, yesterday and today?  I thought she was making it up.  But you--.”

The puppet landed on her chest, as Mio shrieked, “AGH!  GET OFF OF ME!”

It said, “You’re so soft.”

“Knock it off!”  She pushed her aside, as she barked, “You’re crazy!  What have you done to Yui?”

“She is alright.  It’s Azu-Nyan I’m worried about.  You see, I needed her, for her well-made fun, and hopefully to make more.  Yui is thinking of using a Mio-Puppet next… like you, Mio-Nyan…”

Mio sobbed, as she stepped back.  Azusa sat up, with her eyes closed and her body standing.  The puppet took control of her body, as it said, “How about it, Mio?  One kiss to me, and I can make you believe in me…”

Mio shivered, “Kiss?  The kiss of life?  That’s what awakened you…”

The puppet nodded, as she said, “It is.”

Azusa’s eyes opened, as they were blank and mesmerized.  It spoke, “Mio-Nyan… Join us… or be like the rest… shy and alone.”

Azusa spoke, “Nyan… Nyan… Nyan…”

Mio cried, “AZUSA!  SNAP OUT OF IT!  WAKE UP!”

The puppet held her face, as she sobbed, “No… I can’t…  Ritsu? Mugi? Yui?  Where are you?”

The puppet smiled,  as it went closer to her lips.  But then, Mugi returned, as she gasped, “MIO! AZUSA!”

The puppet stopped, as Azusa came to.  Mio dropped to the floor, shaken and scared.  Mugi asked if something is wrong, and Mio just slinked to the corner.  Azusa came to, as she saw a timid Mio, by the corner.  She asked if she was okay.

“GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!”  Mio shrieked.

Azusa trembled, as she knew.  The puppet was alive, in front of Mio.  Mugi comforted Mio, as he smiled, “There, there, Mio…  It’s alright.”

Azusa looked at the puppet and was frightened, as she was standing, instead of sitting.  She winced, “What just happened?”

Mugi said to Azusa, “Did you scare her with that?”

“NO!”  Azusa cried, “It is not so!  Mio was--… OH, I don’t remember…”

Mio said, “Azusa, get rid of that thing!”

Azusa yelled, “I CAN’T!  WHAT ABOUT YUI-SENPAI?”

She calmed down and stated, “I _wanted_ to get rid of it, but Yui-Senpai will be sad.  But this thing is evil…”

Mugi giggled, “Oh, don’t be silly… Evil?  No, you’re thinking of a movie.”

The puppet was held up, as Mugi giggled, “Very cute…”

The puppet hugged her, as Azusa’s eyes went blank.  She spoke, “Mugi-Nyan… How about a kiss?”

Mugi smiled, as she held the puppet, and touched her lips.  Mio looked on and cried, “MUGI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

She planted a kiss onto the puppet, as Mugi felt giddy.  She then dropped her arms and collapsed.  She was motionless and stiff, with her arms and legs limp, like noodles.  Her face remained with her eyes open and gleaming, and her mouth smiling.  Mio approached her and shrieked, “MUGI!  No… … … What did you do?”

Azusa spoke, “My puppet wants to have friends… Azu-Nyan wants a puppet…”

Mio shivered, “No… … …No, don’t come closer… Not that…”

The puppet said, “You want to know what I did to her?  I made her as me… A doll.”

Mio looked on, at Mugi’s body, as she felt her face.  It was soft and plush, like a doll.  The puppet was right.  That kiss turned her into a life-size doll.  Mio whispered, “Azusa, no… You killed her.”

The puppet said, “Not really.  She’s still alive.  Just that… She’s not moving or reacting.  She’s simply _my_ puppet.”

It said to Azusa, “Azu-Nyan… show her why.  She may understand.”

Azusa spoke, “Yes, my master.”

Mio cried, “NO! NO!  **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!** ”

The puppet went closer, as it touched Mio on the lips.

Meanwhile, Ritsu ran up the stairs, as Yui joined her.  She asked, “You heard a scream?”

“Yeah.  Mio’s frightened again.  But what?  We better get up there!”

“Huh?  But this is Mio-Chan.”

“I know, but this is different.  I feel that Mio’s in trouble!”

“COME ON!”

They ran up the stairs, heading to the Light Music Club room.  Ritsu opened the door, as she cried, “MIO!”

They gasped, as Mio & Mugi were seated, motionless, with their smiles in place.  Azusa smiled, as she was seated in the middle.  She said, “Hello, Yui-Nyan. Ri-Nyan.”

Ritsu smiled, as she said, “Nice.  I see you made new friends.  Where’s the puppet?”

Yui asked, “Where’s Azu-Nyan #2?”

The puppet appeared, as it spoke, “Right here, my master.”

Yui was gleamed in shock and excitement, as Ritsu was completely shocked.  She cried, “IT CAN TALK?”

She smiled, as she smirked, “NO way.  There’s no way, since Azusa and that puppet are the same.”

“On the contrary, you blockhead…” the puppet spoke, by itself, “I speak for myself… unlike you losers.”

Yui was stunned, as Ritsu said, “Come on.  This has to be a gag.”

She approached Mio, as she nudged, “Right, Mio?  It’s you, isn’t it?  You made it like--.  Hey!  Why are you not speaking to me?”

She nudged her hard, and then barked, “Did Sawa-Chan made you do it?”

Mio fell off, as her soft body dropped to the floor.  She was still whole, as Ritsu felt her pulse.  She cringed, “She’s dead…  SHE’S DEAD!  MIO’S DEAD!”

The puppet barked, “NO!  She’s still alive… just not responding…”

Yui held Mugi’s body and said, “Mugi-Chan?  No… Not you, too…”

Ritsu yelled, “You damn puppet from Hell!  What did you do to them?”

Azusa explained, as she was under the puppet’s control, “Just this way, Ri-Nyan… She wants to be having playmates for Yui-Nyan.  She made them, through the Kiss of Life… and the Kiss of Dollhouse… The little Azu-Nyan is wanting to try it out, since she was brought to life by Yui-Nyan’s kiss of life…”

Yui cringed, “No…”

Ritsu growled, “You soft felt fiend!”

She grabbed Azusa’s arm, as Yui shivered, “RI-CHAN!”

Ritsu roared, “GET THIS PUPPET OFF OF HER!  SHE’S ALIVE!”

Yui couldn’t move, as she was scared.  The puppet bit her left hand and Ritsu let go.  She screamed, as she held her hand, “OW!  She bites, too?”

It spoke, “Do not interfere…”

Ritsu barked, “Get the hell out of her, you freak!”

It slugged her in the stomach, as Ritsu dropped to the floor, out cold.  Yui cringed, “NO!  RI-CHAN!”

Azusa got up, as she and the puppet said, “You have what you wanted, Yui-Nyan…”

Yui blushed, as she smiled, “Yes, but I like having friends to play with… but what about tea and cake?  Mugi can’t make it or bring it to us.”

The puppet said, “Don’t be silly, Yui-Nyan.  We can play pretend…”

“NO!  NOT PRETEND!”

“Yes!  I mean, she can get you the yummy sweets~!  And I can help.  You can play with me, and with your guitar…  What’s the harm?  You have four dolls to play with.”

Ritsu moaned, as she was struggling, “Yui… Don’t listen… to her…”

Yui blushed, “Oh, but… I know we’re supposed to be in a band, but…  This is a cute puppet I made.  I was thinking I’d make more of you guys.”

It replied, “Are you kidding?  How you made me was a simple matter of luck.  You’re not good at it, you little runt.  You gave me life, you made me, and you got a playmate… or 3… Soon, the bossy one with the forehead will be like Mugi & Mio.”

“No…”

“Unless you wanna be like them, too…”

“No…”

Yui trembled, as she cried, “NO!  I CAN’T!  I WANT MY FRIENDS BACK!  I wanna practice with them, hang out with them, and even have tea with them!”

The puppet smiled, “I’m sorry…  But you still have them, since she and I helped them.  Why, I can make Mugi run on batteries, and Mio with a pull-string.  But as for practicing in a band, they’ll need to run on keys.”

Yui barked, “You’re crazy!  You can’t butcher four of my friends into wind-up dolls!”

She hissed, as she prepared to pounce, “Sweet dreams, Mimsy.  You’re next play date is in the fireplace… or the incinerator.”

The puppet pounced on her, as Azusa was being dragged about.  It attacked Yui, as she cried out, “AZU-NYAN!  WAKE UP!  LET HER GO!”

It cried, “WHICH ONE?  ME OR THAT PUPPET I HAVE?”

She stopped and pleaded, “Trust in me.  I’m the one for you.  We’re one in the same.  Azu-Nyan… Put me on her hand…”

Yui shouted, “NOT THAT!  NO!”

Azusa spoke, “Right away, master…”

She removed the puppet, as Yui’s puppet was placed in her hand.  Azu-Nyan Puppet laughed, as she said, “And now, the gusto…”

Azusa came to, as the puppet went closer.  It was about to kiss Azusa.  She shrieked, “YUI-SENPAI!!!”

**SHOVE!  
** Ritsu shoved her out of the way, as Yui grasped onto the puppet.  She shrieked, “NO!  YOU’RE A BAD KITTY!”

Azu-Nyan smiled, “AM I?  HE, HE, HE, HE, HE, HE, HE!  Think you’re well?  You forget that you cannot remove me?”

Yui sobbed, “Ri-Chan… Azu-Nyan…”

Azusa yelled, “TAKE THAT THING OFF!”

Yui yelled, “I’m trying!”

She struggled to get off, as the puppet shrilled, “GO ON!  PULL ME OFF!  PULL ME OFF!  WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!”

It shrieked, “HEY! WISEGUY!  NYAN!  AHHHHHHHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!”

Ritsu yelled, as she grabbed her arm, “YUI!  GET IT OFF!”

Yui cried, “I CAN’T!  SHE’S STUCK TIGHT!”

Azusa cried, “RITSU-SENPAI!  NO!”

The puppet was about to kiss Ritsu, but Yui grabbed her by the face.  Yui barked, “BAD KITTY!  NO KISSES!”

The puppet huffed, “Maybe YOU need tea.”

Ritsu tried to pull her off, as Azusa cried, “STOP!”

They gasped, as Azusa said, “I forgot…  I remembered.  She cannot come off, when she’s moving or speaking…”

Ritsu cried, “WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING???”

Azusa shouted, “I WAS UNDER THAT THING’S CONTROL!”

Yui sobbed, as she held the puppet, “No… Azu-Nyan… Please say that you’re not mean…  You’re a cute kitty.  Just bring Mugi-Chan and Mio-Chan back…”

It said, “You’re changing back, all nice…”

Azusa whispered, “Yui-Senpai, no…”

Ritsu growled, “You idiot!”

She cuddled the puppet and said, “Aw, you’re so cute.  I’m sorry if I was mean to you.  I’ll play with you, and you and Gita will be good friends.”

Azu-Nyan Puppet said, “Gita?  As in that ukulele?”

Ritsu was shocked, “OOOOOH!”

It continued, as Yui was concerned, “You fool.  I’m your only friend.  Ditch that huge lute.  You and I are going to be fine…”

“Azu-Nyan…”

“I’m your _only_ friend, Yui-Nyan.  You created me, you put words in my head, you open my mouth, and you made me what I am.  It’s you, you bad cat…  Don’t you get it?  It’s you and I that should be together.  You are what I am, today.  It makes me happy.  Ditch these losers and this _Light Music Club_ , and we’ll have so much fun…”

Yui then scowled, as the puppet cackled evilly.

“AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!  AHHHHHHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!  **AHHHHHHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!** ”

Azusa sobbed, “We’ve lost her…”

Yui let out a smile and said, “Azu-Nyan…”

She petted her felt head, as she let out a smiled.  And then, in a swift manner, she clasped onto her head and pulled her off her hand, leaving very light abrasions on her hand.  Yui growled, in pain, “Azu-Nyan, you’re so super cute… but _no one_ comes between me and Gita!”

She chucked the puppet into the wall, as it screamed, “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

**WHAP!  
** It landed on the wall, face-first, and fell to the floor.  Her left eye cracked, as it spoke weakly, “Yui… No… Why?”

Yui sniffled, as she was crying, “Why are you so mean to my friends?  How can you be real, if you’re made of cloth?”

Azu-Nyan puppet weakly said, “You made me…  You made me what I was…  I hope you’re satisfied… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaaaa…”

She faded, as she said to Yui, “I… love… you… Yui-Nyan…”

She stopped speaking, as Yui held it.  She cried, as tears rolled down her cheeks.  She wept, as Azusa said, “Yui… … …Yui, it’s alright.”

Yui sobbed, as she couldn’t stop crying over the puppet. “She’s gone.  Azu-Nyan’s gone…”

Ritsu said to Azusa, “It’s best to leave her alone.”

Mio stood up, as she moaned, “Ungh… What happened?”

Mugi came to and asked, “Oh?  What is wrong?”

They saw Yui, crying for her puppet, as Mugi asked, “Oh, Yui?  What happened?”

Mio said, “Your puppet…”

Yui kept crying, as Ritsu said, “It’s fine.  We’ll leave her alone.”

Azusa replied, “For once, she’s right.  It’s like she’s lost a friend…”

They walked off, as Yui was still crying for her lost puppet friend.  She was awaken by her kiss, but was killed, apparently, for her anger and hate.

The next morning, Azu-Nyan Puppet was in a shoebox, next to Ton-Chan, their pet terrapin, with a black ribbon around the box.  Yui prayed for her, as Ritsu sighed, “Yui, she’s just a puppet…”

Azusa stated, “But yeah… She _was_ alive… and evil…  But yeah, she’s still just a puppet, now…”

Mio said, “I feel sorry for Yui.”

She asked, “You gonna be okay?”

Yui said, “Yeah.  I’m fine now…  How about after school, we give it a proper burial?”

Mio complained, but Ritsu shook her head.  She said, “No, Mio… Let her have her moment…”

Azusa asked, “Should I help you bury her, Yui-Senpai?”

Yui smiled, “Sure.  And also, I was thinking of making puppets of us, but after the whole experience… I promise… No more puppets.”

Azusa smiled, “Thank god.”

Mugi said, “Should I join you, then?”

**XXXXX**

The girls were outside the school, as they closed the shoebox with the puppet inside.  Azusa whispered, “Poor puppet…  She didn’t want it.  She just wants a friend.”

Yui waved to it, “Goodbye, Azu-Nyan…”

They buried it with dirt, as Azusa said, in complete worry, “I hope Yui-Senpai will forget this… It’s not like her to be saddened by the one thing she admires.  But then there’s her guitar, Gita.”

Mio and Ritsu finished, as Mugi placed a small lily on the ground.  She said, “Ashes to ashes… dust to dust…”

They went back inside, as Azusa looked on, from a distance, seeing the puppet’s burial.  She sighed, as she grumbled, “Ridiculous…”

Yui said to Azusa, “Azu-Nyan, I’m sorry… I really shouldn’t have given you Azu-Nyan #2 to take care, if I’d known this would happen.”

Azusa smiled, “It’s fine.  I forgive you.”

She hugged Azusa, as she cuddled, “I’m happy with just _you_ , Azu-Nyan~!  The one and only Azu-Nyan~!”

Azusa blushed, as she was a bit relaxed, “I guess I’m glad… But I’m even glad we are rid of that cloth demon.”

As the girls returned to class, inside the ground, a moan was made from inside the box.  It was the puppet’s laugh.

“Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!  **AAHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!  AAAAAAAAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!** ”

_Regardless of what some people believe, sometimes losing one thing makes you remember the times… or forget everything that may transpire…  For Azusa Nakano, Yui Hirasawa, and the puppet that resembles her, it is tough to forget._  
And if you’re thinking about creating a puppet, and making it alive in your beliefs, then don’t.  Chances are you’ll be able to create a thing of good or evil, and something that can never die.  But to prevent this, it’s best to keep your lips tight and your hands to yourself.  
Tonight’s tale of puppets and pageantry… in the “ **Tales of the Bizarre** ”.


End file.
